Army Brat
by acerider
Summary: AU, A different Bella moves to Forks than the one we all know and love. This Bella is an Army Brat, and has moved more times than she can count. She is unwilling to let anyone in and accept the hurt that they can deal her. All human EXB
1. Newbie

**So yeah, this is my first fanfic. If you find any grammatical errors, or have any suggestions for what would make the writing better, please tell me, I am a grammar freak, and would hate to think there are any problems with my story. That's it I guess, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight related things, not me**

One more minute, I told myself, standing frozen before my front door. One more minute of privacy and peace, before the awkward hell known as the first day began. I counted down the seconds, hoping to make each one last longer than it should. At the end of my time limit I tried to set another, but the rational part of my mind kicked in, and I knew that any more delay would result in missing the bus. At least if I left right now, I would have a better chance of blending in with the rest of the student body, I told myself. With that fortifying thought, I headed out the door of my newest house, and down the treacherously wet driveway.

I boarded the bus carefully, I knew that I was a complete klutz, and a concussion was defiantly not a good way to start a new school. It was a tiny thing, one of the "short" buses. _I hope they know I'm not mentally handicapped_; I joked to myself, attempting to lighten my mood. There was an open seat in the back and I slid gratefully into it. I knew choosing a seat alone was not be the best plan, better to strike up a conversation and make a friend, but I was forever taking the coward's way out. The curious mumbling that had started when I boarded the bus had begun to die down, and I pressed my head to the cold window, happy to have found another sanctuary. I knew I was lying to myself, telling myself that I had oceans of time before we arrived, but the less I thought about it, the less time I had to be nervous.

All too soon, the bus pulled up to the school. I realized that mine was not the only small bus, in fact there were only a handful of buses lined up by the school, and all were miniscule. A fresh wave of panic rolled over me; small schools were always the worst. The students at them always gave the newbies more attention to start with, but if there wasn't a niche for them, the new students were dropped from the social radar, never to be seen by their peers outside of classes again.

_What did you think the school was going to be like_ I chastised myself, _look at the size of the town, you new it was going to be small_. Trivializing my fears had always worked wonders on me before, and this time was no exception. My heart rate fell to a speed that was not quite normal, but it was far closer than it had been moments before.

I quickly glanced down at my outfit to make sure all was in order before stepping off the bus. I was dressed to blend in, a pair of worn jeans, a sporty looking sweatshirt, and my average brown hair tied up into a ponytail. Once again I recognized the cowardliness of the choice, and once again I didn't care. I wouldn't be staying long anyways, I thought darkly to myself.

My mind turned to my less than satisfactory childhood as I shuffled off in the same general direction as the rest of the students. I kept an eye out for something that looked like a main office as I thought. It was a ritual now, remembering what brought me to this new place, it helped me connect it to the place I left, so I wouldn't feel so disjointed at all of the moving. The familiar list marched through my mind of its own accord.

Mother: Died in combat

Father: Remarried to the Army

Me: Army brat

I had lost track of what number school I was on, I only knew that I had been to a lot, hated most, and liked few.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a sign announcing the main office. I turned numbly towards it, slowly beginning to bring the life back into my dead body. I wanted to have a chance of finding friendship, and I had learned from experience that a happy and open demeanor works wonders. I usually failed at my quest, due to my crippling shyness and fear of rejection, but I had tasted enough of friendship to know that I wanted more.

I let my lips curve up slightly as I attempted to appear normal and happy to be at a new school. I took a deep breath, and lost in thought, pushed the door open.

That was the plan anyways, as soon as I pushed, someone else pulled from the inside. I toppled foreword, and quickly positioned my arms at my sides. They were bent at the elbows palms facing the floor, my hands ready to absorb the shock of the fall. Charlie had taught me the technique long ago, to avoid some of the nastier consequences of my falls. This time however, instead of a cold linoleum floor, my specially positioned hands slapped warm flesh. Long arms snaked around me, holding me steady as I regained control of my wayward body.

I started to look up, meaning to thank my rescuer, but was brought up short by the massive expanse of muscled chest in front of me. Slowly I raised my eyes and found forest green eyes staring worriedly at me. By this time my famous blush had worked its way up my neck and was beginning to stain my cheeks red. I quickly pulled back, out of the warm embrace, and looked once again at the large, handsome male standing in front of me.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, mortified not only by my fall, but by the amount of time I had spent standing in a stranger's arms.

"No problem" he replied offhandedly. His smooth voice sent shivers down my back. I looked down and tried to step around him, but his voice followed me. "I'm Edward Cullen, would you happen to be Isabella Swan?"

"Yes" I answered with some trepidation. "How did you know?"

He seemed amused by my question. "Well let's see, there are around 300 students enrolled in Forks High School, most of whom I have known since we were toddlers. Added to that I am supposed to be escorting a Miss Swan today to show her around the school, and since I do not know you, you are obviously she."

I was terrified at the thought of spending the entire day with this creature of perfection. I knew that within moments I would stumble, blush, or say something mortifying. _Where did you grow up_ I scolded myself, _military bases_, the shy part of me sighed. _Are you going to take this arrogance_ asked my more confrontational side? I already knew my answer.

"Well, as you already know everything, remembering to call me Bella shouldn't tax your mental capacities too much."

"Very well _Bella_, shall we get your schedule?" The amused twinkle was back in his eye. Instead of answering I turned towards the interior of the office, I was determined that he, and everyone else at this school, know that I was not a push over. Luckily for me, there was only one desk, so there was no need to guess which one to go to. Edward trailed behind me, apparently content to wait.

After collecting all of the papers I quickly turned around, ready to stop procrastinating and finally go to class. I desperately wanted to look towards Edward because I was thoroughly in need of the confidence boost that his smile seemed to offer so readily. I fought with myself for a minute, and then submitted to the urge.

He did not disappoint. One side of his mouth hiked up slightly higher than the other in a devilishly handsome grin. I smiled back, feeling more prepared to face the rest of the school. _Who knows,_ I thought to myself, _I could really like this school_.


	2. Passing Notes

Hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter

**Hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter. I didn't realize how short it was until I posted it, and saw how long that annoying blue side bar was. It was over two pages in word single-spaced! Thank you to my reviewers, I was so excited when I got them, the first reviews are the best! Anyway enough of my rambling, happy reading!**

**Oh yeah, just to clarify, Bella is starting school right after Christmas break because she just moved again.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, not me**

_Oh shit_, I thought. No no no. No drooling. This guy is an ass, attractive yes, but looks aren't everything. I pulled my eyes away from him, determined that I was not going to get sappy. God knows that friends were hard enough to make, let alone leave. Pretty soon that smile would be for someone new, and he would forget me, just as it should be.

I was pelted with rain as I stepped outside, further clearing my mind. I gasped at the change in temperatures, and it took me a moment to remember that it was water, not ice, that was chilling my skin. I was more than eager to get out of the rain, so I turned to my guide, ready to let him do his job.

Edward glanced over at me shivering in the rain, and quickly pulled off his raincoat, trying to hand it to me. I was tempted to take it, but only because it was cold out. I remembered my newfound resolution and pretended not to see his gesture. I turned in a random direction, trying to find my first class.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Umm to class." I responded, "Where are _you _going?"

"Well I got excused from my classes today so I could show the new girl, meaning you, around the school. I believe I am supposed to make sure that you "have a delightful first day at Forks High", this according to Mrs. Cope."

I hated to admit it, but I did need his help finding my way to class. Any show of weakness grated at me, and that included asking for help. I had always been taught to be tough and self sufficient, whether I felt it or not. I couldn't bring myself to say the words so I decided to let attitude say it for me. I stared at him, one eyebrow slightly raised, and waited for him to lead the way.

He got the message rather quickly and smoothly turned, expecting me to follow him. I lengthened my strides, unwilling to trail after this arrogant boy like a lost puppy. It appeared however that Edward would not be willing to give up his role as leader of our little two-man expedition. He flashed me a crooked grin that was becoming eerily familiar and began taking larger steps as well. His six-foot frame was considerably longer than my modest five foot four inches, and as such, his paces were much longer than mine. It was then that I realized that I was beaten, a situation I was not at all comfortable with or used to handling.

I was faced with quite a dilemma, sacrifice my dignity and run to keep up, or admit my defeat and fall behind. Both options conceded that he was a better fast walker, so I decided to quit the game, and leave him feeling ridiculous playing alone. I slowed my steps to a sedate walk, and watched as Edward continued to "walk". _No matter how graceful he is_ I thought to myself _not even he can pull off that kind of walking jog_.

It dismayed me slightly that he was pulling so far ahead, I really didn't want to lose my guide. At the same time though, it was comical to watch the swagger in his step. He obviously thought that he had won the game and that I was currently desperately trying to catch up. He kept walking quickly, and just as I was about to give myself a well-deserved pat on the back, he disappeared from sight.

_Damn it_, I thought, _now how am I going to get to class_. I continued in the same direction, assuming that Edward would at least have led me in the right general direction. After five minutes of wandering in the miserable rain, I decided to take a turn and see where I ended up.

"That's the wrong direction you know," a velvety voice interrupted my musings, and I turned to see my errant guide exuding smugness from the overhanging shelter of a building. "Are you ready to play nice now?" he asked me. I felt like six year old being chastised by a parent and was dearly tempted to stick my tongue out at him. But I drew on my years of military discipline and chose the practical course of action over the one that would have been significantly more gratify.

"So, are we ever going to get to class?" I asked Edward in a teasing voice.

"We're here." He replied. He pushed himself gracefully from the wall and opened the door to first period Lit. We both walked up to the teacher, and I let him take the lead. I had no desire to deal with an overly curious teacher, and I knew that Edward would do a superb job at fending him off. "Mr. Mason, this is Bella Swan, she just moved here and I am spending the day showing her around." His smooth tones required no response, and Mr. Mason just nodded dumbly and pointed to two seats in the back.

Mr. Mason passed me a syllabus; apparently we were starting a new unit after break. I glanced down excitedly, already imaging the great works we'd be studying. Hopefully it would be something contemporary. The classics were my favorite, but I had already read them so many times I wanted a change of pace. Ian Mcewan, Philip Roth, Geraldine Brooks, the names of authors danced through my head. I was nearly giddy when I looked down, only to be confronted with the most clichéd high school lit book in the history of high schools. Tuesdays With Morrie by Mitch Albom was printed in bold-faced letters across the head of the page. I shook my head in disgust and put the list down, far from pleased at the book selected to stretch our classes minds and make us grow as intellects.

I caught the glimmer of a pale hand flicking something, and a perfectly folded note landed on my desk. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Edward with a crooked smile once again in place. I opened the note to see an intimidatingly elegant scrawl.

_What do you think of the selected reading material?_

**Not exactly my style**

I wrote back. My chicken scratch handwriting looked even worse than normal next to his beautiful calligraphy. I hoped it was legible enough to read. My father had attempted to teach me penmanship, but it had never really stuck. I took the paper in my left hand and hung it loosely by the side of my desk. Somehow Edward managed to lean across his desk, pluck the paper from my hand and sit back up without making a conspicuous fool out of himself.

_I surmised as much from your joyous expression_

**Haha. I read this book in eighth grade and hated it then. I was really hoping for something along the lines of a late twentieth century contemporary novel, telling a compelling tale that makes us take a closer look at life. Instead I get the cheesiest value your friends not your stuff novel available, and to top it off it is written so a forth grader could understand it!**

_Well, apparently someone likes to rant. At least the class will be easy for you, that way you can pursue more intellectual literature that is to your taste._

**Good point. Sounds like you have dealt with this problem before.**

_You have no idea. I have been at this school for three years, and this is one of the most riveting pieces of literature they have handed us. Apparently they don't feel that the majority of the Forks High junior class is up to reading anything with words longer than scholarly._

The bell rang as soon as I finished reading the note. I stood up flushing, not because I hadn't listened to a word the teacher had said, but because I had spent the entire period thinking about Edward. _Remember what happened last time_ I cautioned myself. It felt like I had thought this too many times in the past day. I was starting to like having someone around, and that was dangerous. Just having someone to engage in some witty banter with was like heaven. Dad hardly ever talked anymore, often the only conversation I had was courtesy of William Shakespeare or Jane Austen.

The next few periods dragged by. Each seemed more horrendous than the last. They were either dull beyond belief, like English, or were just going to be awful no matter what, like trigonometry. Edward tried to liven the mood with notes similar to those passed in our first class, but in spite of it, my mood steadily diminished.

Finally, blissfully, another bell rang, signaling the start to the intricate mating ritual more commonly known as lunch. I had been many places in the country, and everywhere was the same. People grouped together. Not always for the same reason, but inexplicably, sitting at a specific table was equivalent to raising a standard bearing your social niche like a coat of arms.

As soon as I walked into the room, I was assaulted by an inhuman squeal and a figure came pelting at me.


End file.
